CoolZDanethe5th's Channel
The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: #Kiara in Wonderland #The Little Mer-Lioness #The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea #Mammal Story #Mammal Story 2 #Mammal Story 3 #The Meerkat's New Groove #Robin and the Beanstalk #The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Animal Style) #Dannyladdin #Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) #The Wildlife Book #The Wildlife Book 2 #Tammy in Wonderland #Ariel in Wonderland #Bagheera of Star Command (TV Show) #Big Animal Hero 6 #Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan #Dannyladdin (TV Series) #Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves #Jeffladdin #Jeffladdin 2: The Return of Frollo #Jeffladdin 3: The King of Thieves #Jeffladdin (TV Series) #The AristoCreatures #Lions Don't Dance #Wart and the Chocolate Factory #Nala's Nest (aka Charlotte's Web) #Nalarella #Mirarella #How the Lion Stole Christmas (2000) #How the Hunchback Stole Christmas (2000) #The Street Rat's New Groove #Enchanted (CoolZDane Style) #Finding Tod #Finding Mowgli #The Lion and the Panther #The Great Cat Detective #The Great Street Rat Detective #Dannycules #Buzzcules #Home in the Jungle #Home on the Range (CoolZDane Human Style) #The Pridelands (aka The Land Before Time) #The Little Mer-Lioness (TV Series) #The Little Mer-lioness 3: Nala's Beginning #The Little Arabian Princess #The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Arabian Princess 3: Jasmine's Beginning #The Little Arabian Princess (TV Series) #The Many Adventures of Po the Panda #The Nightmare Before Christmas (CoolZDane Animal Style) #Po's Grand Adventure The Search for Mowgli #Sawyer Poppins #Mira Poppins #Sawyerlan #Arielan #Simba & Company #Open Season (CoolZDane Style) #Over the Mammals' Hedge #Danny Pan #Wart's Jo-Adian #Simba's Dinosaur #The Pebble and the Lion (CoolZDane Version) #Simbanocchio #Mowglinocchio #Nalahontas #Nalahontas 2: Journey to a New World #Arielhontas #Arielhontas 2: Journey to a New World #The Lioness and the Meerkat #Brave (CoolZDane Animal Style) #Brave (CoolZDane Human Style) #The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) #The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) #The Rescuers (Human Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (Human Style) # #The Road to El Dorado (CoolZDane Animal Style) #The Road to El Dorado (CoolZDane Human Style) #Timon Pan #Danny Hood #Buzz Hood #Cat-A-Doodle #Timon Tikki Tavi #Sawyer in Wonderland #Simba the Red Nosed Lion #Human Tale (Shark Tale) #Sleeping Beauty (CoolZDane Animal Style) #Sleeping Beauty (CoolZDane Human Style) #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals #Ariel White and the Seven Men #Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) #Danny the Cat's Movie (aka The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) #A Lemur in Central Park #Animaniacs (CoolZDane Animal Style) #Animaniacs (CoolZDane Human Style) #Pudge's Wish (aka Wakko's Wish) #All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) #All Animals Go to Heaven 2 (CoolZDane Version) #All Humans Go to Heaven #All Humans Go to Heaven 2 #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) #Legends of Oz: Ariel's Return Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) #Tiger and Fievel: The Movie #Tiger and Fievel #The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) #The Incredibles (CoolZDane Animal Style) #The Incredibles (CoolZDane Human Style) #The Lioness Princess #The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain #The Lioness Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom #Nalastasia #Arielstasia #We're Back!: A Mammal's Story #Wart and the Giant Peach #The Panda of Notre Dame #The Henchman of Notre Dame #Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) #The Cat King #The Cat King 2: Danny's Pride #The Cat King 1 1/2 #The Lion Couple 1 (Lady and the Tramp 1) #Madagascar 1 (CoolZDane Animal Style) #Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (CoolZDane Animal Style) #The Lion Prince of Egypt #The Space Ranger of Egypt #Rio (CoolZDane Style) #Rio 2 (CoolZDane Style) #A Wildlife Tale (aka An American Tail) #A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West #A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island #A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Channels